Administrators
__NOEDITSECTION__ The M:AA Fanfic Wiki maintains a select number of users who have earned the trust needed to run the Wiki. These users, known as the "Staff," are awarded with certain capabilities, which in turn give them more responsibility towards the administration and maintenance of the Wiki. Such positions are awarded to those who continually show that they are willing to create and write in-depth articles, cover a scope of a project, and/or revert vandalism. Different Users have access to different functions with the M:AA Fanfic Wiki. Any Registered User can read, edit, add comments to pages, create new pages or create Blog entries, however some users have access to additional functions depending on their status. ''M:AA'' Wiki Staff Administrators are Marvel: Avengers Alliance Fanfic Wiki users who have SysOp rights. While they do not own the Wiki and are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are entrusted with several performance and security features to help ensure the smooth-running of the Wiki. Users may seek them out to perform maintenance to the M:AA Wiki, and for advice and information. 'Founder' 'Bureaucrats' Bureaucrats have all privileges of Administrators, but they also have the ability to grant and revoke Rollbacker and Administrator rights, and to appoint new Bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's Bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke anybody's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of anybody's bot status. Who are the Bureaucrats? 'Administrators' Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the Bureaucrats for their contributions to the community. They have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: * and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files) * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing * Grant and revoke chat moderator rights. * Edit the wiki's * Edit Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of their Wiki community. Who are the Admins? All Bureaucrats have Administrator rights by default. 'Moderators' Moderators are users who have been granted additional rights by Bureaucrats. While they are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are especially trusted to keep articles safe from vandalism and bad-faith edits. Some Moderators have the ability to perform Rollbacks, the ability to Move any number of articles without being halted by spam restrictions, the ability to Rename Files and Pages, and the ability to suppress redirects when moving a page. Rollbackers Anyone can edits done by last user, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . 'Who are the Rollbackers?' All Administrators and Bureaucrats have Rollback rights by default. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators have ability to kick and ban users in Wiki Chat Room if they do something bad by clicking a user, then click Kick or Ban. 'Who are the Chat Moderators?' All Administrators and Bureaucrats have Chat Moderator rights by default. 'Registered users' This Wiki is the product of the contributions of many, many people, not just the Admins.Users who have are able to: * Customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their * an image, or other file to the wiki * Add pages to their , which can be used to track edits to a particular page * Maintain a * Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the Main Page) 'Wikia Staff' are the people that are employed by Wikia, the company that hosts the M:AA Wiki. All Wikia Staff have full access to all Wikia content, including content in the MAA Wiki. Should you need to contact the Wikia Staff for any reason, please use the page. If there are no active Bureaucrats for this Wiki, use the "Request to be an Admin" page to nominate users to become Admins or Bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Users are offered an Administrator role after they have demonstrated that they have a consistent dedication towards expanding and maintaining the content within this Wiki. For more information about how to use Administrator functions, visit the . For a complete list of users with Administrator access, see the page.